Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130204052013
Well, that IS what results when u name a whole bunch of random objects off the top of my head! ^^ Now for the story! :) Me: So... where exactly did we leave off? *checks* Aha! So...? DD: Wait, what are we doing again? Me: *shrugs* DD: Thanks. You know, you're very helpful. And by 'helpful' I mean COMPLETELY NOT HELPFUL! :P Me and WGF: *watch as a platypus-sized cage falls to the ground by the door* DD: Oh great, I put the cage in the wrong spot again. ...Not that it would probably hold you anyway, but— WG: *irritated* Can we just get working on turning Dory and Fred back to normal, please? Norm: Did somebody call me? :) DD: No, she said 'normal'. Now get lost, I'm busy here. Norm: Aw... *walks away sadly* :'( WG: Dr. D, that wasn't very nice... You hurt his feelings! DD: Three things: 1, he's a robot, they don't have feelings. 2— Norm: *from other room* Yes I do! DD: :( Anyways. 2, why should I be nice to him? I am an EVIL villain— Me and WGF: ^^ DD: What?! You don't think I'm evil?! ...Hang on a minute. 2, I'm evil, being nice to robots ISN'T exactly part of an evil genius' job description. WG: :/ *looks up at DTB* DTB: *shrugs* He's got a point, surprisingly. DD: Hey! Be nice! DTB: *facepalms* You just said 'nice' isn't part of our job descriptions. DD: But—Oh whatever. *pouts, then turns to me and WGF* So you don't think I'm evil?! *sniffles* WGF: Uhhhmm.... No, not really. Me: Yeah. Some villains astonish me with their lack of overall evilness. DD: I'm assuming that I'm not one of them! Yay! Anyways, I am too evil!! Vanessa: (in the other room, on the phone) See Mom?! I told you he was evil!! Charlene D: (talking to V on the phone) What was—kkkkk—the connection is bad here—kkkkkk—I'll call in a few minut—kkkkkkk Vanessa: Ugh! :/ DD: Aaaanyyywaaays, I am very much evil!!! I mean, I've cut in line at the store!! I once made Perry the Platypus carry his own trap!! I even insulted the Macaroni and Cheese recipe of a whale!!! And you call that 'not evil'??? Everyone: Yep. -.- DD: B-but Major Monobrow said I was evil! WG: *sighs* Look, we'll discuss your evilness later. Can you please help us for right now? DD: l— *stops upon seeing Dory* Dory: Ooh, what's this? A 'TV', huh? *presses random button* :) *TV turns on* "Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo! He's your very best friend!" DD: Aaah!! Not that show!!! It's so annoying!!! The dimwitted little duck doesn't even know how to turn around!! Everyone: *is watching intently* Narrator: What will become of our... uh... possible heroes?! Will the weirdness of Ducky Momo hypnotize them into working for Doof? DD: Woah, it can do that?! Narrator: No. That was just for suspense. Anyways, is anyone besides me concerned with the random food falling from the sky? Is TLM too lazy to write an episode of Ducky Momo? Me: Nope! It's past midnight though, I'm tired! Mind if you wrap up the narrating? Narrator: Oh! Right! Sorry about that. Well, tune in next time for more of this crazy and totally random WordGirl/Phineas and Ferb/Finding Nemo and possibly /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs crossover!! :) Me: *thumbs up* Cool! Now, I have a story to think about the plotline for... *dashes away* Narrator: Okaaay. G'night, folks! :) Sid (the sloth): *waves* 'Night everybody! ~TLM